The Slayer Who Guards the Stars
by lalaaaa
Summary: 10 years old Lucy Heartfilia had always admired Fairy Tail. However, after the devastating news about the disappearance of its core members, Lucy believed she lost her chance of ever joining the family. Seven years later, she was proven wrong and meets them at the GMG, as a Sabertooth member and as the Water Dragon God Slayer with a mission.


**WARNING: Includes spoilers from the 100 year Quest!**

**10 years old Lucy Heartfilia had always admired Fairy Tail. It wasn't because of their strength, it was mostly because of her coincidental encounters with some of their members that were proof to her that Fairy Tail wasn't just talk when it comes to being a family. However, after the devastating news about the disappearance of its core members, Lucy believed she lost her chance of ever joining said family. Seven years later, she was proven wrong and meets them at the GMG, as a Sabertooth member and as the Water Dragon God Slayer with a mission. **

Little Lucy Heartfillia had barely turned ten years old when she arrived in Fiore all alone. Well, she wasn't completely alone as she of course had her mama's keys, which she wasn't allowed to use, and her best friend. Lucy didn't know all the details on why she had to hide her primary magic, but she did know it would be dangerous for her to use, especially because she hasn't finished her training with her father, Mercphobia the Water Dragon God. The dragon was supposed to train her to be strong enough to be able to defend herself as one of the last bloodline Celestial Spirit mages as a favor for her to her late mother, Layla. Lucy sighed sadly as she thought about her mother and remembered how she came to be in Mercphobia's care in the first place.

_At three years old, little Lucy did not know much about the world nor did she understand most things around her. She knew a couple of things though, one she loved her parents very much, two celestial spirits are our friends not our weapons, and three she knew something was really wrong with her mama. Layla Heartfillia was a gentle loving soul who always smiled and spent time with Lucy, but one day she saw her mom's normal smiling face be scrunched with worry and fear as she muttered something about not being able to wait any longer. The very next day her gentle smiling face was back but it wasn't the same. Lucy was smart for her age, her tutors were always surprised by her brain and papa would always try to hide his tears back from pride. She could see how sickly her mom became no matter how hard Layla tried to hide it, she could practically taste the worry in her papa, even though Jude tried to hide it as he buried himself it work, and she could feel the pity some of the staff had when they looked at her. However, Lucy hid her knowledge behind smiles though, she didn't want to worry her loved ones more. She would continue with smiling and hope things got better._

_But things didn't get better…_

_Not even a week after, the Heartfillia manor was attacked and little Lucy couldn't remember much about the attack, but she could never forget the fire that night. The fire that had no mercy as it continued to burn with no care to the cries and the blood in the air. The fire that killed the proud Jude Heartfillia when he shielded his wife and daughter, the only joys of his life, from the falling rubble. The fire that destroyed the home that was once filled with life, was now filled with death. _

_She would also never forget the sinister voice that confronted her mother who was carrying her, trying to escape. Even though she soon lost consciousness from the smoke, she will always remember his voice as he demanded to know where the twelve gold zodiac keys are. _

_When she woke up she was in an unfamiliar room filled with unfamiliar things, but when she looked to her side, she saw a familiar face. The exhausted sleeping face of her dear mother._

_She couldn't help the teary sound that came out of her as she desperately called, "mama…" _

_As if she could feel her daughter had awoken, Layla opened her eyes and sadly looked at her heartbroken daughter, "oh sweety, I'm so sorry."_

_Lucy launched herself to her mother and broke down crying, Layla hearing the anguished cries of her little girl let quiet tears fall from her eyes, wanting to be strong for Lucy. The duo stayed in that position until Lucy sobs quieted down to sniffles. _

"_Mama, where are we?"_

"_We're in a place far, far from Fiore, baby"_

"_Is it because of the fire?" _

"_Yes, baby."_

"_What are we going to do here?"_

"_We're going to make you strong, baby."_

_That's when Lucy pushed herself away from her mother's hold, and looked directly at Layla with a small spark in her eyes, "I am going to learn how to summon friends?" she asked in an excited whisper. _

_Layla smiled sadly at her daughter who loved the stars more than anyone in the world, "unfortunately, no baby," seeing her daughter deflate at the news, "we're going to teach you how to protect our spirit friends." _

'_I'm sorry Lucy, I don't think I'll be alive long enough to teach all about celestial spirit magic, and it's too dangerous to let you learn the magic at your own pace,' Layla thought to herself._

_Seeing her daughter look confused and little curious, Layla of course did not voice her thoughts as she continued with her daughter, "sweety, our house was attacked because bad guys wanted to take our dear friends away," Layla paused seeing her daughter flinch, but she had to continue explaining to the three year old as best as could about the situation. "Instead of putting our friends in danger, you're going to learn a different magic until you're strong enough to be able to protect our friends when you want to call them out," Layla finished and watched Lucy process what she was just told. _

_Layla left out the part that Lucy would probably be the most targeted person in the world if people found out she indeed did inherit the ability to control the stars. Being a celestial spirit mage through your bloodline automatically made a person stronger than mages who trained themselves to be able to use it, and that simply was because of the fact you have the magic running in your blood. It's easier for you to grasp the magic, making it possible to have more contracts than normal celestial spirit mages. You have the advantage of being able to grow stronger faster too. For example, what could take years of practice, like opening multiple gates, takes simply months of training for people like Layla and Lucy. Thus, more powerful and picky spirits are more likely to form contract with you. Moreover, there are spells that you can only learn if the magic runs in your veins. Since Anna, all Heartifillias have inherited the magic at birth, however to protect themselves from being targeted by assassins or having their children get kidnapped at the young age, only celestial spirits and Heartfillias knew this fact. To the world they protected the truth by spreading lies. The most popular ones that have stuck to the point that everybody believed them, unless you knew someone who was centuries years old, were that Heartfillias had until the age of five to find out if they inherited the magic and that because of outside marriages, the bloodline has thinned out so much that the magic was barely in their veins of those who inherited them, making it impossible to fully use the advantage of their blood. That's why Layla knew she could protect Lucy if she started learning a different magic starting at three years old. Not only would it be give her more time to learn a new magic that went against the magic in her veins, but by the time she's five and if people knew about her heritage she could pretend that she didn't inherit the magic and thus she took on a different magic, because she could never use celestial magic to its full potential._

_Layla was broken out of her thoughts by the determined tone of her daughter, "Mama, I wanna protect our friends no matter what." Layla smiled with pride at her daughter. She knew that even if the lies were true, Lucy would still learn the magic because she loved the stars and their spirits more than anything in the world and celestial magic let you be connected to the stars and their spirits. _

_Layla cupped her baby's face, "It makes me so proud you feel that way my little star,"she said with pride. _

_Lucy beamed at her mama's praise, she may not know much because she was only three, but did know that the stars were as important to her as her mother is. She tilted her head in curiosity, "So mama, what magic am I going to be learning?"_

"_That would be dragon slaying magic, little one," said a new and unfamiliar voice. _

_Lucy turned around and saw two people standing by the door. The older one was a tall man with blue hair and blue eyes. Lucy was very interested in the horns on his head and the tattoo on his face. She turned to the other person standing next to the man, and saw a very pretty lady with dark eyes that were adorned with glasses, and beautiful long wavy hair. Lucy really liked the side braid that was on her right side of her head. As much as she was curious about the two new people, she was more curious about the man's statement, so she questioned that first. _

"_Mister, did you say dragon slaying magic?" Lucy politely asked, trying to tone down her curiosity. _

"_Yes, little one. You're going to be the first Water Dragon God slayer."_

Coming back from her flashback, Lucy chuckled remembering how her shriek scared the calm man and beautiful lady. The first two years of her training were her hardest but also the best. It hurt a lot as parts of her body developed more dragon-like qualities. Her lungs for example changed from barely able to handle being under water for a minute to being able to breathe underneath the water normally. The dragon, she later found out that Mercphobia was an actual dragon when the whole city turned into a under the sea city and its citizens turned into fish (thankfully Mercphobia dispelled the transformation on her and her mom, after the pretty lady, Karameel, had her fun scaring Lucy that she was going to be that night's dinner), and his assistant had become her family really quickly, even though she thought that they both loved torturing her by blasting her into the sea. At her request, her training was harsh because she wanted to be able to protect her friends. Mercphobia didn't want her to learn the violent side of her magic at first, focusing mostly on teaching her defensive spells and the healing side of the magic. No matter how hard she begged, he kept saying he didn't want Lucy to be like him and become cruel like he was in the past. It wasn't until she snapped at him that he relented after the only tense argument they ever had.

"_How can I defend myself and protect my friends if I don't learn the actual slaying part of the magic, dad," Lucy banged her hands on the table and stood up with her head tilted downwards trying not to show the tears that were forming._

_Karameel hated the tension between her savior and the little brat she had come to think of as sister. This is the first time Lucy really snapped at being denied the training she wanted, normally she would only cross her arms and pout. She didn't want to pick sides, but she also wanted everyone to come to an agreement. Lucy's pleads for the training had become more often, the more Layla became sick. It hurt the little girl that her healing magic wasn't strong enough to cure her mother. No matter how hard they tried to explain that it wasn't her fault, healing magic took a lot longer to master, there's a reason why it was called a lost magic, not a lot of people wanted to dedicate that much time for it. Lucy didn't believe them and was adamant it was because of her lack of strength. _

_Mercphobia sighed, Lucy was normally a stellar student and even better person, he didn't want to become cruel like he was because of his power hunger, "little dolphin, that's why I am teaching you defensive spells. That way you can defend without becoming the person I was."_

"_Stop using that excuse, damn it!" Lucy yelled in anger, shocking the others in the room, Lucy never cussed and she never got that angry. "I am not you, I am Lucy so stop comparing us," she seethed at him and she interrupted him before he could reply, this time in a softer tone, "Dad I am not power hungry like you were, so I won't become cruel like you did trying to become more powerful. You need to trust me," she pleaded._

"_Little dolphin..."_

"_I want to be stronger so I can fight for my friends, not for some selfish ambition. I just want to become stronger so no one has to die for me. I want the power to protect!" Ironically, even though her element was water they saw the fire in her eyes as she made her declaration. _

_Mercphobia smacked his face before sighing again, "Fine. I give up. You may have my calmness, but that stubbornness is from Karameel for sure." said girl rolled her eyes, and the blonde pumped her fist in victory. _

_Before she could do her victory dance, Mercphobia raised his hand, "I have conditions though," seeing Lucy nod, he continued, "One, you will continue your training in both healing and defense, I will take my time to introduce you to attack spells. You won't learn strong attack spells until after years and years of training." Lucy easily agreed, she loved healing and preferred not to resort to violence, also she caught on faster to healing compared to her water spells. She knew that it takes her longer than a typical dragon slayer or a water mage to learn water spells because it wasn't her original element. Mercphobia continued, "Two, no matter how much your enemy hurt you, you will only uses the spell necessary to defeat them and will not go overboard for something stupid as revenge." Lucy agreed again, she couldn't even bring herself to go all out on her dad's dragon form, no matter how hard he pushed her. "Finally, you will promise me that you will always be the kind, loving, and gentle Lucy that I know you are no matter how strong you get._

_Lucy grinned, "I promise dad!"_

No matter how hard she trained, it was too late to save her mama and she was devastated when she officially became an orphan at five years old. She cried so hard that she had caused tsunamis that day, but then she went into a depressed mood and would train so hard until she passed out or hurt herself so badly. It wasn't until she saw the normal stern Karameel break down after one of her sessions got her so hurt she returned home with bruises and cuts all around her body. She realized that she was hurting the family she had because of her grief over the family she lost. She apologized and cried in Karameel's arms that day and kept repeating I'm sorry over and over. '_Just promise me to never get hung up about the past like that, it's ok to be sad about what happened but that doesn't mean you get to forget the present.' _That was the first time Karameel was that gentle with her, she had cried even more when her dad said, '_looks like my little dolphin is back.'_

Since then Lucy officially became the only other person, other than Mercphobia, Karameel was gentle and loving with. The next five years were filled with a lot of progress in terms of her dragon slaying magic, more so in the defense department than the attack department, and even with the loss of her mama and papa Lucy never felt alone. She had Mercphobia, Karameel-nee, and she was even allowed to call on her spirit friends as long as she was in the water temple. Moreover, her little family gained a new member, who also happened to be her best friend and partner.

"Luluuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," the girl in question turned to the direction her name was being called and smiled when she saw a cat flying towards.

"Yo, Tou-chan!" Lucy grinned as she caught the green-eyed , silver, stripped exceed, who then turned into her human form and knocked Lucy to the ground. Touka was laughing really hard at Lucy's pout, her striped tail wagging behind her. Touka was a very fashionable person, she wore a gold headdress with a decorative rose design and a small blue jewel in the middle and two green ribbons on the sides, which she had in both forms. In her human form, she retained the same eyes as her cat from, but her eyebrows were prominently dark. The ends of her silver hair are sausage curled, bundled into four thick strands in the back and two thick strands in the front. She wore a corset over a layered dress, as well as dark colored stockings, when she was in her exceed form it was a more simplified version. As much as her best friend was cute, Lucy knew that her partner was strong as her. While being in her exceed form she only used basic water magic, which many thought she learned in order to help Lucy when the blonde needed a refill. They weren't wrong, one of the downsides of learning from a dragon god and not a normal dragon is that she needed water magic to refill, not just normal water. However, only a few knew of Touka's real magic which she could only use in her human form…

_Lucy was humming while walking in the forest by the temple, she had just finished tending her little garden and was walking back home, happily carrying some the vegetables that were in season. 'With all the yummy carrots that I got, I can make carrot cake tonight!' the six-year old thought cheerfully. A pained moan broke her out of her cheerful thoughts, with her sensitive hearing she could also hear the ragged breaths of the person. She hurriedly looked around and used her sensitive nose to try to find the source of the scent of the blood. Running in their direction, Lucy was shocked that the injured person was actually a really cute dressed cat. The cat looked at her in desperation and mumbled, "help me," before passing out. Lucy rushed to the cat and carried her to the river close by. She wasn't skilled enough to heal without water yet, but she will not fail in saving the poor cat. Lucy closed her eyes, and bent the water from the river to her will. She moved the water to the cat's body and concentrated on spreading it around all the wounds. Lucy had her eyes closed in focus, so she didn't notice that the cat turned into a little human girl, nor did she notice the girl's eyes were opening slowing. When Lucy opened her eyes, she was shocked that the little cat was now a little human. She was even more shocked to see the girl was afraid and trying to get away from her._

"_Wait, you can't move yet! I only was able to heal your physical wounds! I still need work on your internal ones."_

_The girl's fear turned into shock, "you're not trying to hurt me?"_

_Lucy shook her head fervently, "no, I would never! I am just trying to help I Promise."_

_The girl was taken aback by the seriousness of her promise and relaxed a little. Seeing this the blonde smiled, "What's your name?"_

"_Touka," the girl said in a shy whisper. _

_Lucy grinned, "Well Touka, I'm Lucy and I am going to try my gosh darn hardest to help you, so rest ok!" _

_Touka let out a small smile before passing out again. Lucy picked her up and rushed back to the temple, determined not to fail. _

_When Touka opened her eyes again, she noticed she was in her human form on a bed and not as a cat on the forest floor. She also noticed the bandages on her body and that she was feeling a lot better than before, she was confused, but then remembered a nice blonde little girl. Lucy! She not only was the first one to ever help her since her mom was killed by the gold dragon, but her smile was so warm and comforting that she couldn't help herself but relax. She heard footsteps and sniffed hoping to smell the calming and refreshing scent of Lucy, but instead she smelt the scent of a dragon and immediately got in attack mode. _

_Lucy was grabbing some food for Touka who would be waking up any moment now, but she dropped the tray in shock when she heard a yell from the infirmary._

'_EARTH DRAGON GOD ROAAAAAR'_

Lucy started laughing again, confusing her best friend who had just gotten off of her and was sitting beside her. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Touka started poking the blonde.

"Luluuuuuuuuu, tell me what's funny" Touka wined.

Lucy calmed herself down enough to reply, "I just remembered your meeting with dad" and then both broke into laughter. When Lucy rushed to the infirmary, all she saw was Touka going ham with different earth spells and her dad just simply dodging. She shrieked and grabbed a broom and started smacking the dragon on the head after every word she said, '_Stop making my patient over exert herself, I just finished healing everything after three days. I swear dad if her wounds open, I'm never making your favorite salmon dish ever again'_ Touka's jaw was on the floor, her blonde savior was hitting a dragon with a broom on the head in her defense? Moreover, instead of the dragon easily killing the blonde, he looked terrified at the idea of losing his favorite dinner? Touka couldn't help it but she broke out laughing once the previously calm and serious dragon was actually pouting with puppy eyes.

Letting out a few more chuckles, the two best friends laid on the hill as they looked at the clear sky. Touka knew something was bothering Lucy, you don't just spend every day together for four years and not pick up a couple of things.

"Lulu, stop with the reminiscing and tell me what's on your mind."

Lucy sighed again, not surprised she couldn't hide anything from Touka, "Tou-chan I am just really confused. Why are we in Fiore, let alone Ishgar in the first place? I knew that Dad was going to send me back to Fiore, not only for the mission but, because he wanted me to see the world and not be confined to the temple. But, I am not done training and communicating through the ocean isn't the same. I probably would have finished in like two, three years and then come, but now it's probably going to take longer because I only have him in water form. All he said was that it's urgent we start now, with no explanation."

Touka didn't know what to say. She knew that this mission was passed on to her partner by her late mother on her deathbed and she knew that it was really important to Lucy to finish training because she wanted to prepare as best as she could. Touka knew that one day Lucy was going to surpass her in their dragon slaying magic. Right now Touka excelled in being on the offensive, while Lucy excelled in defense and support. Even if Touka's mom, the earth dragon that had only recently become a dragon god, wasn't killed by the jealous gold dragon god and did train her longer, Touka was an exceed, when she got weak she turned back to her cat form. Which is why she is learning water based magic as a cat, even though it took her four years to just cover the basics, she wanted to be able to support her friend even if she was in her weaker form. She turned her attention back to the blonde when she heard her speak again.

"Tou-chan, remember when I told you about the fire that happened when my childhood home was attacked?"

"Yea, you told me how it killed your papa and it caused you to have a phobia of fire."

Lucy flinched but continued, "Yea, it wasn't until Karameel-nee got me Ankaa that my panic attacks and episodes around fire lessened a little..."

Touka knew this, Lucy's panic attacks were so bad that she would shut down completely. It really didn't surprise her that it took having a contract with the Phoenix spirit, for Lucy to start healing. No matter what Lucy trusted the stars, also Ankaa is extremely nice and wise.

"You didn't bring the fire up to talk about how much you love Ankaa though, so what's up?" Touka re guided the conversation to the initial topic.

"Before I passed out from smoke inhalation, I remember hearing something that didn't make sense," Lucy paused to recollect herself, "the attacker demanded my mom to hand over the the 12 gold zodiac keys."

Touka frowned in confusion, "But, your mom only had three right?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, Aqua-nee, Cancer, and Taurus and some silver keys. It's been seven years and I still don't know why he thought mom had all 12 keys."

Before Touka could say anything, Lucy continued in a rant, "I also don't know how mom managed to get us out and not only leave the country, but the whole continent. Also why did the feared water dragon god owe my mom a favor? On top of that, after seven years of healing practice and being basically the doctor of all of Guiltina, I still haven't seen anyone have mama's illness for me to try to understand what happened… GAAAAAH I'm just so confused!"

Touka couldn't help but smile as she saw the blonde pull out her hair in frustration, "Lulu, answers will come in time, lets focus on what we do know!"

Lucy stopped her fit and sighed again, this time she pumped her fist in determination, "You're right Tou-chan, we have to focus on the now!"

"I am always right Lulu. So Lulu, tell me… where are we going!" Touka shouted gloatingly.

"Off to Balsam Town we go!"

Touka giggled at the antics of her bestie, before smirking "And what's our mission, Lulu"

Lucy grinned confidently, "Make sure that all the spirits are safe and in good hands, and if they're not…" Lucy paused for dramatic effect…

"As the self-proclaimed guardian of the stars, I will fight for them and protect them!" Lucy declared and she slammed her fist into her palm.

**Hello, Hello!**

**Welcome to my new story! I wanted to make my own version of Dragon slayer Lucy and so this fic was born! The characters mentioned have all been introduced in the 100 year quest, if your're not familiar with them. I only twisted the events and changed Touka's magic. I purposely am making Lucy younger and weaker in dragon slaying magic because she will not disappear for 7 years. I don't want her to be over powered from the start because she will have those 7 years to train her magic, which is why I made it harder to learn the magic because she already has a primary magic. Please note that I am trying to stress that the two girls are Dragon GOD slayers for a reason, it is also why I wanted Touka to be one as well because of the difference. Right now and for the next year, Lucy will be more of a healer and supporter like Wendy was at the beginning. Yes, Lucy is younger than Wendy but that's because I want Lucy to be her original age at the GMG. Wendy is also stronger at the moment because she is older and catches on the magic quicker since its her primary magic. Also, Capricorn is still with Grimore Heart in this fic, and Taurus stayed with Layla.**

**I hope you all like the first chapter. Please tell me what you think!**

**Love, **

**~Lala**


End file.
